Après Les Ski
by MegTheDobby
Summary: My entry for the Epic Rated 'T' One Shot contest. Pure fluff, highly unusual for me, Bella a ski instructor has been crushing on Edward for far too long. For Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy's Little Cannibal's contest.
1. Délicieux Day

The rules:

**1.** No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'

**2.** Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.

**3**. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.

**4**. All canon pairings.

**5**. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.

**6**. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.

**7**. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert me of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

* * *

**A/N:** I had a lot of fun writing this, I seriously despise the character of Mike which I think you can kind of tell :) So here's my entry for the Epic Rated 'T' One Shot Contest. It's not terribly long because I noticed that most weren't and I didn't want to bore bronzehairedgirl620 to death with my crappy writing :o)

Oh and as per usual, mind the terrible grammar an spelling mistakes that are pretty much guaranteed, I actually proof read this which pretty much never happens so hopefully there are none, but knowing me...

Dedicated to Daddy's Little Cannibal, I wish I could have written something better in her memory but you work with what you've got right.

* * *

**Après les ski**

**Epic Rated 'T' One Shot Entry.**

_Songs for One Shot: Face Down (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus), Break the Sky (The Hush Sound) _**  
**

**"We love the speed, the need the air and scream in silence, we are the thrill-seeks"**

The part of life that is hardest is getting over a major tragedy. A death, a life alerting decision anything which affects everything. My life was taking an unexpected turn, I suppose it was time to move on, you can't live in the fantasy forever right? There is an old saying, "Life never stops, only your will to do so ceases to exist." I guess life will carry on without me then.

However meaning and purpose floods back in as I am poised to jump, that feeling just before you let go. Somebody call the fire brigade the burning of anticipation has ignited. My hair blowing in the wind, desperate to latch itself away from me, run away. Freedom. That's what this jump is, pure and utter freedom. A deep breath, one last bated gasp and I'm flying off.

It's times like these that I truly love working at a ski resort, it's like a theme park only more fun, and prettier, just generally better... and there are less kids.

Those are some real perks right there. And then there are the extra-curricular activities I can take advantage of, for example using the slopes only registered experts are allowed to jump. It's exhilarating, the feeling like you are the only one who matters, that's the best part of it all, everything just disappears.

Of course reality just had to come stumbling back, as it always does, and the moment I hit the ground with the flat side of my skis everything just floods back. And then that's the part I hate most, it all has to end, reality just has to return.

My depressed thoughts were cut short as another skier collided into my side, hard throwing me backwards. What the...

"Oh! I'm so sorry Bella, I wasn't looking where I was going." He ripped his helmet off, shaking his hair out in a retarded manner that I can only assume he picked up from some cheesy hair commercial. Then que the signature ear-splitting grin. I swear he is always the same! Never does anything different. I took my own ski goggles off and rolled my eyes away from him.

Mike. Eurgh, I swear that guy is like a cannibal, marks his human female conquest and devours them before they can say anything. Sadly I was Mike's latest interest.

Nodding my head in his direction I was about to rush off, get away whilst I still could when he grabbed my arm, "Hey Bella, you'll be happy to know that Jessica and I have broken up." Oh no. Oh shit is more like it! She was what had been keeping him interested lately, now he really was going to be a nuisance.

"Yeah she ran off with some fireman, a real tool... but that means more time for us right!" Wriggling his eyebrows up and down is a suggesting manner, I had to keep myself from gagging.

No Mike, no time for 'us', jeez there is no us! Why is he so clueless? I don't like being mean to people but he is seriously aggravating me. Why am I so nice to him anyway, maybe he will get the idea if I just flip him off.

"So uh, my parents are throwing their twenty fifth wedding anniversary tonight, employees aren't usually invited to such prestigious events but I'm sure mother won't mind if you come as my date. So how about it Bella? A few drinks, some dancing... hey wait a minute, whats that in your eye?" He reached his hand up and brushed a hair out of my face with a rather clammy hand.

"Oh no, it's just your usual twinkle, so how about it Bella? Are you up for the, uh night of your life?" My usual twinkle? The night of my life... you have to be kidding me. And prestigious? Please your parents own a stupid ski resort you idiot, I don't blame Jessica for running off with another man, well I say another but Mike isn't really a man. More of a minion, an excuse for a real man. Edward on the other hand...

He leaned further towards me and I stepped back immediately, it had sort of become a reflex to get as far away from him as possible. Oh... right he kind of needs and answer. "Sorry Mike, I'm not sure that's really a good idea, it's not very um... professional. I wouldn't want the lines between us to be blurred or anything." Not that there is any chance of that happening in the first place.

His shoulders slumped in obvious defeat and he pouted lightly, "Sure... I guess you're right, I'll uh, I'll see you later then Bella." Nodding I gave him a small smile and didn't wait for reciprocation as I shoved my ski mask back on and dug the poles back in the ground to get as far away from him as possible.

The feeling of euphoria returned as I sped towards the main building, forgetting all about my previous conversation with the distasteful Mike. One last stretch on the snow and I was at the wooden front door for the female employees changing rooms, standing tall.

Swinging the door open I ripped the ski mask off and chucked it in the basket which had my name stuck on it. I had to steady myself when I pulled off the actual ski's, this part usually makes me fall over.. or just generally make a fool out of myself.

With my hand against the wooden wall I yanked the ski's off with force toppling lightly as I did so, so damn typical. I scowled at my clumsy nature and walked over to my cubby, which again had my name stuck to it. Chucking the ski's in I grabbed my uggs out and slipped them on, I hated these shoes with a passion but living in Alaska and working in a ski resort kind of limits your footwear options.

When I first moved here I tried wearing converses and regular flats, but it became seriously uncomfortable as I had to walk around with squeaking wet shoes, not pleasant at all.. trust me.

So I bought the hideous big slipper shoes and got ridiculed by Alice because apparently they are, and I quote, "The devils shoe." Whatever two years ago, Alice thought that Crocks were shoes sent from the devil. Then before that it was the Clarks Wallabees that we saw in England. Although I have to admit they were rather dreadful.

Grabbing my brush I walked over to the small mirror all the girls were forced to share and brushed out my matted hair. The only problem with jumping the expert slope was the disgusting things you got in your hair. It gets truly frightening from time to time, and I don't get grossed out very easily. If you can imagine Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory, the two ditzy receptionists, who I swear are only employed because Mike has a thing for them, well they really do get all 'girl' about it all.

Those two screaming about their hair, it frustrates me to no end. Yet they continue to do the jumps which they are neither qualified to make or even good enough to attempt. Of course I get why they do it, pshhh if I was as bad as them but _he_ was my teacher? Ha! My hair can go to hell because I am so getting on that slope!

Edward Cullen. Gorgeous, smart, amazing... truly the best part of working in crappy Alaska. He's even nice. I love how that's such a shock, but I'm so used to men who are completely conceited when they are even slightly attractive but it's as if he doesn't even realize how truly perfect he is.

Well he may not, but everyone else sure does. Especially me, eurgh I sound like such a stalker in my thoughts.. it's not even funny. The amount of time i spend idolizing him is ridiculous, I seriously need to get a hobby. But well and truly he is like the epitome of sheer perfection, it's baffling how one person can be so undeniably... flawless.

It's actually embarrassing standing next to him, you have the essence of perfection, a chiseled jaw, a pair of breathtaking green eyes, the sexiest bed hair EVER... and then me. Bella Swan, perhaps the most average girl ever.

It would almost be easier if he was a real prick. Like one of those guys you secretly lust after, but to their face are a total bitch because they are always just so focused on themselves. Well I can't be like that with him, because he's just so nice, besides... were 'friends'. I have never hated that word more.

Of course I would be friends with Edward Cullen, the only guy that you just wouldn't want to be friends with, ever. It's just too hard!

I always have to bite my tongue around him, you know mind what I'm saying because it would not be good if I said what I thought. Just freakishly embarrassing! Three years I have known that man, that's three years of trying to memorize every single tiny detail of his face.

It's useless too as well, it doesn't matter how long I stare at his face, every time I see him, he totally takes my breath away. I always feel so incredibly stupid about it as well, nothing will ever happen, he can choose between the likes of Tanya, Lauren, Jessica and Mandy. Sure they aren't the most intellectual bunch but since when have guys cared about that?

"Penny for your thoughts?" I jumped out of my skin after my deeply depressing thoughts were interrupted. I turned quickly to berate the person who scared the living day lights out of me but my heart almost jumped out of my chest at the sight of him.

Leaning slightly against the wall his face was holding a confused expression, clearly trying to work out what I had been thinking.

I giggled, "As your friend I have to warn you all this thinking might hurt you brain." His grin faltered slightly at the word friend, but it was just so quick, maybe my own brain is playing tricks on me. Laughing himself he shook his head at me.

"Whatever Bella, you are quite the enigma though, always so deep in thought, but never willing to share what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Well Edward, the reason I don't share my thoughts with you is because I quite like being regarded as a normal person. If you were aware of my stalker-ish tendencies I'm not sure you'd feel comfortable to talk to me.

Trying to think of a witty reply I settled on the ambiguous, "Well I do try." He chuckled at my words I walked into the room towards me, "Whoa Cullen! This is the girl changing room!" Laughing once more he paused and stood completely still.

"Sorry Bella I will stand right here." I glanced up at him, afraid to focus too long on his face. Gah.... "That you will my friend." Wait did I do that a lot? Say friend all the time in sentences just to remind myself?

Again his face dropped slightly at the word friend, was I not imagining this... oh stop being so stupid Bella. He couldn't, in fact he wouldn't. Why would he?

He rubbed his face in obvious frustration, "Bella is it just me? Because I'm sick of pretending!" Huh.. would have been my intellectual reply if I didn't have a verbal filter around him. Pausing to gather my thoughts, huh, was still the only thing I could come up with.

"I hate to say it, but.. huh?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I feel ridiculous now, but I can't keep this up.. forget I said anything Bella, this is dumb I get it you don't like me, whatever I'll see you later." Wait WHAT! Where did that come from? Was that a dare? A joke from Emmett? It does have Emmett McCarty written all over it.

"Wait! Edward, this is some sort of joke is it? Like a dare..." He looked disgusted and I was afraid I had severely pissed him off. "Are my feelings a joke to you? Now I really do feel stupid!" Ok I'm guessing not then..

"Edward that's a ridiculous concept, you haven't even waited for my reply and you didn't even explain what you mean properly, sorry for assuming that this strange behavior could even be possibly connected to Emmett when this is where he specializes. Now explain to me what the hell your feeling, because right now I am seriously confused, thinking you mean something when you most definitely don't." Oh God, he looked so beautiful right there, all confused, it was kind of refreshing to seem him ponder over something so intently.

"Bella, I've known you for three years, that's a pretty long time right? I'm pretty sure I know you quite well.. well those three years have probably been hardest three years of my life." Oh great, he knows I like him, he has been trying to avoid hurting my feelings for three years but now it's become too much. Freaking fantastic. Talk about cringe-y conversation.

"Edward I think your confused." Maybe I can salvage my heart slightly, or even an ounce of my dignity.

"No I'm not, and I'm ready to admit it all to you. For the past three years I have liked you. More than liked you, freaking idolized you! I had to beg Emmett to strike up conversation with you just so I could find out your name, and then I meet you and you're perfect. Kind, smart my parents and sister love you. Everything! But you just don't give me a second glance, so I suffered in silence only Emmett aware of my fan girl crush, and even he thinks that has dissipated now. How wrong he is, my crush has developed into so much more and I'm sick of hiding it! Damn it Bella do you not feel it! Every time I brush you hand or arm, those sparks? Every time you walk in the room I get all nervous, that feeling in the pit of my stomach, my heart feels as though it's about to jump out. How can you not feel that!"

"I had to watch you have you heart broken by that prick Jacob Black and then I had to watch as Mike fucking Newton hits on you every chance he can without saying anything because you're not mine to claim. And now you're not even going to want to speak to me because all these feelings are one sided. Fuck I'm an idiot forget it all, I'll see you around Bella."

Are you freaking kidding me? How did I not give him a second glance? I gave him about 40 in the first minute! Of course I feel it all! Why didn't he say something! Well probably the same reason I didn't... fear of rejection. And now I was just standing here letting him think I didn't feel the same way! Could you get any more dense Bella? He was walking away!

"EDWARD WAIT!" His walk only sped up and he had reached the main door which lead the the stairs above the lobby. "EDWARD!" Why wasn't he fucking stopping!

I ran up to him forgetting my clumsy nature and trying desperately for him to listen to me. I got so close to the door in fact which he had just passed through when I tripped on the raised platform falling flat on the ground. OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! My ankle was throbbing, instantly suggesting a sprain, fricking fantastic.

At least Edward stopped and turned around, "Oh crap Bella are you Ok?" He instantly rushed to my side picking me up in his arms lightly, gently cradling me. "What hurts the-" I cut him off by grabbing his face pulling him in. What a stupid, beautiful man!

Our lips met and it was everything I always hoped it would be, not perfection because nothing ever can be, but this is exactly what I had always dreamed it to be, real. His lips on mine doing wonders and it was really happening. I pulled away, keeping our forehead touching and eyes open, blazing.

"How could you think I didn't feel the same way?" His eyes looked at me with wonder, "Because you're everything I've ever wanted." He leaned back in and once again it was all real, and I was amazed. This bubble right here was similar to the one I enclose myself in when I'm about to jump, totally unaware of my surroundings. Completely focused on one thing.

"Well you've obviously set your standards pretty low then." He smirked and gently stroked my cheek, "I don't know how you can say that, your completely perfect and I will spend forever convincing you of that." My heart soared, _forever_. That sounded so _right_ escaping from his slightly swollen lips.

"Now before you not so 'rudely' interrupted me I think I was asking you what hurt the most." He was still stroking my cheek, intoxicating me with his scent. Smiling I tried to remember further back than our first kiss.

"Umm, my ankle is a bit sore, but right now that's not really a concern." He grinned and rose quickly to a standing position still cradling me in his arms.

"EDWARD! I'm way to heavy for that! Put me down!" I was blushing madly, but truthfully I didn't want him to let go at all.

"No way Bella, I've waited far too long to have you in my arms, I'm not letting you go for anything." Grinning at his words I hugged myself closer to his chest, breathing in deeply, taking in his scent. Slightly musky, but in a manly way, a little caramel mixed with snowy fresh air, it other words amazing.

His chuckling brought me out of my little sniffing daze and I looked up to see him looking at me the way I always dreamed he might, gazing intently at me. "We love the speed, the need the air and scream in silence, we are the thrill-seeks." His voice was so quiet I almost thought I imagined it. Hang on... I knew those words.

His grin grew wider as I pondered over when I heard them, he flicked my nose at the tip in a playful manner, "The first thing I ever said to you when we met on the slopes, the first time I knew I loved you was on that expert slope. And guess what I did, I loved the speed, screamed in the silence and thought only about you." A little tear escaped my left eye and he kissed it away lightly, lovingly.

"You too." He looked amused and stroked my hair out of my face, "I'm sorry, but what Bella?" Rolling my eyes I hugged myself closer, and whispered in his face, "In not so many words, I love you too." Grinning he leaned in and our lips met once more and again I forgot all about where we were, not that I had remembered in the first place.

I was in my haven, Edward's arms, where I will always be safe and now apparently loved.

"FINALLY!" We were interrupted by a huge chorus of similar 'finally's' coming from below us and I pulled away bewildered from Edward, he too had a look of confusion on his face. I glanced down and saw my favorite people in the entire world, apart from Edward of course. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle looking back up at me. Alice stepped forward with a massive grin, "I have been waiting FAR too long for this!"

I looked back at Edward who still had an adorable bewildered expression and I leaned in again before whispering, "Don't think to hard, you might kill yourself."

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's that folks, I fitted the required cannibal/fireman lines in the beginning. I hope they didn't seem out of place, that was the hard part, keeping to flow and trying to fit two lines like that into the story. I especially liked the one about the cannibal, I seriously am scared of Mike now :) After that I just let the inspiration take over, I got awfully fluffy, don't you think! Well it doesn't happen very often where I write a happy ending but here you go :) There's just something about an Edward which is into winter sports... I hope you enjoyed it and didn't get too bored!

DobbyNeedsHerKreacher


	2. Voting Round Two!

Heya!

Because you guys just rock major, I got into the round two for The Epic Rated 'T' Contest :D.. I seriously didn't expect that! I'm pretty happy getting this far and aren't going to ask you to vote for me because well that's just greedy no isn't it! But please go onto Bronze's page and do vote when it restarts on the 29th! There are some seriously skilled writers in the competition!

Thanks! And here's the link:

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1421467/Bronzehairedgirl620#

MegTheDobby xo


End file.
